Le grimoire de Merlin
by Revernania
Summary: La découverte d'un vieux grimoire va changer la vie de deux jeunes femmes moldus mais également le destin du monde dans lequel elles seront envoyées. CD/OC et SR/OC
1. Résumé et Informations

**Le grimoire de Merlin.**

**Prologue :**

**Ilenia et Anaïs sont deux jeunes femmes moldus, habitant à la campagne, en Angleterre. Un jour d'été, lors d'un rangement de grenier, Ilenia découvre un vieux livre qui changera à tout jamais leur vie. Elles se retrouveront dans un monde qui n'est pas le leur, un monde où la peur et la terreur règnent mais dont le destin est en partie entre leur main. **

**Mensonge, Amitié, Amour, Guerre, Tristesse seront au rendez-vous !**

* * *

**Informations :**

**\- L'histoire se passe durant la 7****ème**** année d'Harry.**

**\- Les horcruxes n'existent pas.**

**\- Cédric Diggory et Albus ne sont pas mort.**

**\- Cédric a le même âge qu'Harry et est donc dans la même année que lui.**

**\- Remus Lupin est de nouveau professeur de DCFM**

* * *

**Note des auteurs :**

**Bonjour, je m'appelle Anaïs alias Nana. J'ai 22 ans et je suis fan de la saga Harry Potter depuis l'apparition du premier tome en Belgique. Je suis une fan de la saga et également une fan incontestée de Alan Rickman. Voilà pourquoi je suis complètement folle de son personnage, Severus Rogue.**

**Bonjour moi c'est Ilenia, j'ai 20 ans et je suis une fan de la saga Twilight depuis ses débuts. Evidemment qui dit Twilight, dit Robert Pattinson, fameux acteur qui m'a littéralement envouté. En plus des Twilight, j'ai eu la chance de grandir pendant la période « Harry Potter ». Robert ayant déjà son petit charme dans Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, vous pouvez comprendre que je suis totalement accro à « mon » Cédric Diggory.**

**Comme vous l'avez surement deviné, les deux moldus de notre histoire, c'est en quelques sortes nous deux. Après plusieurs délires entre nous, on a choisis d'écrire une histoire après avoir rassembler toute nos rêveries. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise …**

**On suppose déjà que pour certains lecteurs, le fait que deux moldus soient dans le monde magique et voient la magie, c'est impossible. Certes, c'est vrai mais n'avons-nous pas le droit de laisser libre notre imagination. On a fait en sorte que le monde moldus (le nôtre) ne soit pas vraiment présent dans toute la fiction. On ne va pas intégrer des sèche-cheveux ou des gsm dans les chapitres. On reste tout de même logique pour cela.**

**On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et du plaisir également. **


	2. Une découverte étrange

_**P.O.V externe :**_

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois ans que Ilenia Baker et Anaïs Dockers étaient venues s'installer en Angleterre, à la campagne. Elles étaient toutes deux âgées de 20 et 21 ans et elles se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années. Et ce fut sur un coup de tête qu'elles avaient tout quitté famille, amis, pays, …. Pour s'installer dans un pays qui les faisaient rêver depuis longtemps. La vie, qu'elles avaient eue en Europe, n'était plus à leur goût et un jour, elles avaient pris leurs affaires et étaient parties, laissant une simple lettre à leurs parents, expliquant leur soudain départ.

Arrivées à Londres, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas attardées et avaient fait plusieurs recherches pour trouver un petit logement, mais surtout un travail car même si elles avaient fait de grosses économies, un jour où l'autre, elles seraient tombées à court d'argent. N'ayant pas de diplôme, il leur était difficile de trouver un gros travail. Mais très vite, elles trouvèrent un travail voir deux dans un café le jour et dans une boîte de nuit le soir. Le propriétaire était le même pour les deux bâtiments qui se trouvaient à seulement quelques mètres de distance. Leur travail était celui de serveuse mais aussi danseuse pour la boîte de nuit. Elles n'avaient jamais fait cela mais après avoir passé une petite entrevue et un test chacune à leur tour, elles furent prises sur-le-champ. Quelques heures plus tard et avec l'aide de leur patron, elles trouvèrent un motel pas très loin de leur lieu de travail. Bien sûr, il n'était pas vraiment luxueux, voire pas du tout mais c'était assez avec leurs moyens.

Les premiers mois furent difficiles pour les jeunes femmes. Le rythme de leurs journées était assez rapide. Elles avaient très peu de temps pour se reposer entre leurs deux emplois et la nuit, elles la passaient dans la boite de nuit. Mais à force d'acharnement et de volonté, elles avaient trouvé leur rythme.

Mais alors qu'elles ne s'y attendaient pas, la chance tourna en leur faveur. Ilenia avait eu la chance de gagner une belle somme d'argent grâce à un jeu de loterie. Elle avait cru d'abord à une imagination mais quand elle avait entendu son amie criait de joie, elle comprit qu'elle avait vraiment gagné. Avec cet argent, elles purent s'acheter une petite voiture d'occasion et à leur grand étonnement, elles trouvèrent même une petite maison, à la campagne. C'était assez loin de leur lieu de travail mais le prix de la maison était honorable.

C'était une petite maisonnette qui était en campagne. Tout d'abord, elle avait trouvé cela étrange que le prix soit si bas mais quand elles allèrent visiter la maison, l'agence immobilière leur avait parlé que la maison était hantée, que tous les anciens propriétaires n'avaient pas passé plus d'un an dedans car il y avait soit disant une présence qui venait hanter les lieux. Quand l'homme leur avait dit cela, Anaïs et Ilenia s'étaient regardées en haussant les sourcils puis en avait ri. Les histoires de fantômes et de maisons hantées ne les effrayaient guère et c'est sans hésitation qu'elles l'achetèrent.

La maison avait un rez-de-chaussée avec une cuisine, un salon-séjour avec cheminée et une petite pièce avec un petit bureau et une armoire. A l'étage, il y avait deux petites chambres toute deux équipées d'un lit d'une personne, d'une armoire et d'une petite commode et d'une salle de bain. Au dernier étage se trouvait un grand grenier remplit de vieille bricole. Et en cette belle journée d'été où malheureusement le soleil n'était pas mais la pluie, Ilenia eut l'idée de déménager tout le grenier.

_**P.O.V Ilenia :**_

En cette journée du mois d'août, alors que le soleil avait laissé sa place à la pluie, j'avais enfin dissuadée Anaïs à ranger et à nettoyer le grenier. Durant deux bonnes heures, on dégagea la plupart des caisses, découvrant de vieux livres, de vieux objets, quelquefois des souris et des araignées, ce qui provoqua plusieurs cris de notre part. Beaucoup d'objets étaient destinés aux conteneurs, d'autres iront dans des brocantes pour être vendus.

Une fois les caisses vidées et dégagées, on s'attaqua à une vieille armoire qui était destinée, elle aussi, aux conteneurs. Alors qu'on essayait de la déplacer, il eut soudainement un énorme craquement de bois, ce qui me fit lâcher l'armoire et Anaïs fit de même.

**\- _C'était quoi ça ?_**

Anaïs ne me répondit pas et doucement elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire. Je vis alors plusieurs planches de bois brisées et entassées les unes sur les autres. Tout en retirant les débris, je vis ce qui avait provoqué cela. Un vieux livre tout poussiéreux se trouvait au fond de l'armoire. Je le pris en main et soufflai un bon coup dessus pour retirer la poussière qui alla droit sur son amie qui se mit aussitôt à éternuer et à tousser.

J'examinai alors le livre et à mon étonnement, je ne le mis pas dans la manne où tous les autres livres se trouvaient. J'arrêtai alors le ménage du grenier et descendit au salon, intrigué parce que je tenais en main. Je le déposai sur la table basse pendant un moment alors que j'allai chercher un chiffon pour le nettoyer légèrement. Quand je revins au salon, Anaïs était installé dans le canapé en train d'observer et de toucher le livre.

Je pris place à ses côtés et doucement, je frottai la couverture pour enlever encore la poussière avant de l'ouvrir. Une odeur de moisie sortie des pages jaunies sans doute par le temps. Tout en faisant une grimace, je tournai une à une les pages et très vite, je remarquai que la langue était étrangère pour moi, voir totalement inexistence. Anaïs se pencha légèrement pour voir ce qu'il faisait écrit.

_**\- À ton avis, c'est quoi comme langue ? **_

_**\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, en plus il dégage une de ses puanteurs, fit Ilenia en se bouchant le nez avec ses doigts. **_

_**P.O.V Anaïs :**_

Alors que Ilenia feuilletait le bouquin, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait que des symboles assez étranges sur les pages. Je demandai à Ilenia si elle savait ce que c'était. Mais tout comme moi, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ensemble, on essaya de lire ou plutôt de déchiffrer ce qui faisait écrit. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'abandonnai avec Ilenia pour aller dans la cuisine préparer le repas du soir. On n'en oublia pas pour autant notre découverte en se posant des questions tout le long du repas.

La nuit tomba légèrement, la pluie avait cessé et un petit soleil commençait doucement à disparaître. Etant donné qu'on était dimanche aujourd'hui, on ne devait pas aller travailler ce soir et je fus ravi de cela. Après le repas, on avait l'habitude de regard un bon film mais ce soir, c'était différent. Le mystérieux livre était le centre de notre conversation et de nos pensées.

Je montai alors dans ma chambre, le livre en main, suivit d'Ilenia qui préféra, au bout de cinq minutes, d'aller prendre sa douche. Je pris alors place sur mon lit, le bouquin sur mes genoux. Avec délicatesse, je tournai les pages jaunies de peur de les déchirer. Les symboles, qui s'y trouvaient, ne me disait rien du tout. Et même quand je les associais à des mots cela ne voulait rien. Quand Ilenia revint de la salle de bain, je lui laissai ma place pour aller, à mon tour, prendre ma douche.

_**P.O.V externe :**_

Une fois qu'elles eurent pris leur douche, chacune à leur tour, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvèrent toujours dans la chambre d'Anaïs, assis sur le lit, le bouquin ouvert devant elles. Anaïs essaya encore d'associer les symboles à des mots alors qu'Ilenia essayait de comprendre ce que faisait son amie. Mais c'est Anaïs qui craqua la première. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'allonger sur son lit alors qu'Ilenia continuait à tourner les pages. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta allongée, les yeux fermés, mais quand elle entendit crier, elle se redressa en sursaut sur son lit. Elle se tourna face à Ilenia qui avait un grand sourire.

_**\- J'ai enfin trouvé ! Regarde ! **_

Doucement, elle se pencha sur le livre et y découvrit des phrases claires et compréhensibles. Sur cette fameuse page, il n'y avait rien d'autres à part cinq petites lignes. Sans vraiment le faire exprès, elles se mirent à lire le passage à voix haute et en même temps.

**Toi, monde où la peur règne, ouvre nous tes portes. **

**Laisse-nous te découvrir et la magie nous emporter. **

**Pour que le Mal trépasse et que le Bien triomphe.**

Elles levèrent le regard vers l'autre tout en haussant les sourcils. Tout en fermant le livre, Anaïs s'exclama.

_**\- Celui qui a écrit ça, a dû boire un peu trop. Ouvre-moi tes portes nouveau monde et blablabla. Il est bizarre ce petit poème. **_

_**\- Tu as sous doute raison …. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Range ce vieux livre et couche-toi. **_

_**\- Oui maman ….**_

Pour toute réponse, Anaïs reçut un coup de coussin sur la tête avant de voir son amie sortir de sa chambre presque en courant. La jeune femme se mit sous sa couette avant d'avoir placé le livre au pied de son lit. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps pour que Morphée emporte les deux jeunes femmes au pays des rêves. Mais la nuit ne fut pas douce pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Pendant quelques heures, elles ne firent que se retourner dans tous les sens, comme si elles étaient en plein cauchemars. Quand elles furent enfin calmées, il y avait eu un grand changement autour d'elles.

Elles n'étaient plus allongées dans un lit douillet, mais sur de l'herbe verte et fraîche. Autour d'elles, tout était sombre, tout était calme mais leur arrivée avait fait du bruit. Un homme qui passait par là pour se rendre dans sa cabane, qui lui servait de maison, se dirigea là où Ilenia et Anaïs se trouvaient, toujours endormie. Il découvrit alors les deux corps et pris de panique, il courut dans le sens d'où il venait.

_**P.O.V d'Albus :**_

_**« Mmm ….. Qu'est-ce que j'aime ces bonbons au citron. Il faudra que j'aille m'en racheter. »**_

Alors que j'étais en pleine dégustation, je fus sorti de mes rêveries par le garde-chasse de l'école qui entra tout essoufflé dans mon bureau.

_**\- Hagrid ! Quelle bonne surprise. Un bonbon au citron ? **_

_**\- Non … venez vite … dehors … femmes … terre ….**_

_**\- Du calme Hagrid, du calme. Je ne comprends pas ce vous me dites. **_

Je le vis prendre une grande inspiration avant qu'il ne reprenne sa phrase.

_**\- Il y a deux jeunes femmes allongées dans le parc. Je ne les ai jamais vus ici. **_

_**\- Elles ne sont donc pas élèves selon vous …. Très bien Hagrid, allons voir. **_

_**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas bu et qu'il n'a pas eu une vision car je ne suis pas tout jeune. »**_

On sortit tous les deux de mon bureau et alla en direction du parc. En chemin, dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, nous croisâmes Minerva et Severus qui faisaient; visiblement, leur ronde.

_**\- Suivez-nous ! Nous avons des invitées dans le parc. **_

_**\- On nous attaque !**_

_**\- Non Minerva, non. Hagrid a aperçu deux jeunes enfants dans le parc. **_

_**\- Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas avoir bu un peu trop après le repas du soir ? **_

_**\- Mais … enfin … non, je ….**_

_**\- Arrêtez ces enfantillages et allons-y ! **_

Nous allâmes, tous les quatre, dans le parc, Hagrid en avant. Il nous emmena non loin de sa petite maison et doucement, on aperçut deux silhouettes allongées sur l'herbe. Prise de panique, Minerva courut jusqu'à elles, me bousculant au passage. Quand on fut tous autour d'elle, Minerva se tourna sur nous soulagé mais tout aussi inquiète.

_**\- Elles sont en vie mais elles sont gelées ! Messieurs amenez-les à l'infirmerie ! **_

Hagrid et Severus s'avancèrent à leur tour. Le demi-géant prit une jeune femme dans ses bras alors que Severus fit léviter l'autre corps et s'avancèrent tous les deux vers le château. C'est là que je vis un gros livre près de l'emplacement où se trouvaient les deux femmes. Je le pris en main et suivit mes collègues jusqu'au château.

Tout en allant jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je mis à feuilleter le bouquin qui était en fait un grimoire qui était un grimoire magique mais pas seulement. Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh, aidée par Minerva, s'occupaient des deux enfants. Severus me rejoignit et remarqua le livre.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ?**_

_**\- Un grimoire, un très vieux grimoire. Mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. **_

_**\- Demandez à Pince, elle le connait peut-être. **_

_**\- Je ne crois pas Severus. Je ne dirais pas qu'il est maléfique mais il est très mystérieux. Je sens qu'elles ne sont pas là par hasard. **_

_**\- Pas par hasard … Que voulez-vous dire ? **_

_**\- Je ne saurais pas vous l'expliquer Severus mais il nous faudra les surveiller.**_

* * *

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous. Cela faisait un long moment qu'on avait abandonné notre fiction mais aujourd'hui c'est fini. Nous revoilà pour de bon ! Mais avant de mettre la suite, on a décidé de modifier les deux premiers chapitres qui étaient déjà sur publiés ainsi que les brouillons des autres chapitres. En trois ans, notre façon d'écrire, de penser, de raconter ont totalement changé et il est vrai que, quand on a relu les deux premiers chapitres, on a compris qu'on avait un peu trop d'imagination enfantine et pas assez de manière d'écrire correctement et sans trop de fantasy. Nous espérons que maintenant, cela va beaucoup mieux. **

**Donc voici le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !**


End file.
